Conventionally, a ladder shaped chassis frame is provided in a small truck or a vehicle called a “sport-utility vehicle (SUV)” as described in, e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2. The chassis frame is formed in the ladder shape by a pair of right and left main frames (also called “side frames”) extending in a vehicle length direction (vehicle longitudinal direction) and a plurality of cross-members each connecting the main frames together.
An engine mount bracket to which an engine is attached a cab-mount bracket to which vehicle body members forming a cabin in which a passenger(s) rides, etc. are provided on each of the main frames.
In general, an arm (lower arm) is provided in a front wheel suspension device of the vehicle, and a base end part of the arm is attached to the cross-member. A bump stopper configured to contact the arm and restrict upward movement of the arm nay be provided at the same position of the main frame as that of the cross-member in the vehicle length direction or in the vicinity thereof.